wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (video)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 11th Wiggles video released in 2001. This is also the second Christmas video, after Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. Song List #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #Jingle Bells #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You #Yule Be Wiggling Release Dates Australia: October 22, 2001 America: October 16, 2001 (VHS), October 22, 2002 (DVD) Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was released in December the year before. CD Songs *The Little Drummer Boy *The First Noel Gallery Gallery TheWigglesLogoinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles' logo SantaClaus'Reindeer.jpg|Santa Claus' reindeer YuleBeWiggling-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wigglehouse in Christmas decorations TheWiggles'ChristmasPresent.jpg|The Wiggles' Christmas present TheOtherWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles DoingADance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "Doing a Dance" DoingADance.jpg|"Doing A Dance" GeorgiainYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Georgia NaomiWallaceandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Reindeer Naomi and Rebecca CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Santa Claus GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg LarissaWrightandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Elves Larissa and Corrine LukeField,FredandLukeGaffney.jpg|Luke, Fred and Luke DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HamishRunning.jpg|Hamish running JeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff MorganDancing.jpg|Morgan dancing in his teacher outfit WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry MurrayandSamMacFadden.jpg|Murray and Sam McFadden AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony JamesShoulderandKeelinMacDonald.jpg|James and Keelin MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray SarahGeelinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sarah Sam,MurrayandHamish.jpg|Sam, Murray and Hamish AimeeSpiteri.jpg|Aimee MadisoninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Madison DominicinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic JamesStevensonasaReindeer.jpg|James the Reindeer DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy FredandLukeGaffney.jpg|Fred and Luke Dorothy,HenryandNaomi.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Naomi GregSingingDoingADance.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Murray HamishinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Hamish WigglePark.jpg|Wiggle Park AnthonyJugglingApples.jpg|Anthony juggling apples AnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Anthony JeffatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray holding Maton guitar GregatWigglePark.jpg|Greg JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-Prologue.jpg|''"We just can't wait for Christmas Day."'' TheWigglesDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles dancing JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregSingingJustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|Greg singing JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|"Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day" DorothyandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags dancing MurrayandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheAwakeWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOppositeWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group MurrayandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy HenryandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheChorusLine.jpg|The chorus line TheWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DorothyandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling2.jpeg|The Wiggles singing MurrayandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Anthony HereCometheReindeer-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Here Come the Reindeer" CaptainFeatherswordatWigglePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Wiggle Park CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the reindeer dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheBeltBuckleShine.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the belt buckle shine TheWiggles,Captain,CorrineandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, elves Corrine and Larissa TheWiggles,CaptainandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Larissa TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" JeffandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing the reindeer dance HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans doing the reindeer dance CorrineO'RaffertyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Corrine GregandMurrayDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Greg and Murray doing the reindeer dance MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray LarissaWrightinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Larissa GregSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword doing the reindeer dance AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "And The World Is One On A Christmas Morning" AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|The Wiggles in recording studio GregSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|Greg singing AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and Carla DominicasanAngel.jpg|Dominic as angel SeamusField.jpg|Seamus Field LilianaShattovits.jpg|Liliana Shattovits TheWigglesSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|"And the World is One on a Christmas Morning" DominicPlayingwithhisChristmasNativitySet.jpg|Dominic Field playing with a Christmas Nativity set JamesandKeelinasAngels.jpg|James Shoulder as angel and Keelin MacDonald as angel JeanCookinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jean Cook MichaelMacFadden.jpg|Michael MacFadden TrainSet.jpg|A Train Set SarahGeelanandAimeeSpiteri.jpg|Sarah Geelan as angel and Aimee Spiteri as angel JohnPaulField.jpg|John-Paul Field ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua Field SamMacFaddeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sam MacFadden AshleighLindsay.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay GenevieveMacFadden.jpg|Genevieve MacFadden as angel MariaandLilianaShattovits.jpg|Maria Shattovits and her baby daughter, Liliana SianLindsay.jpg|Sian Lindsay CarlaField.jpg|Carla AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar KeelinMacDonaldasanAngel.jpg|Keelin MacDonald as angel CooperJackson.jpg|Cooper RosieTipper.jpg|Rosie Tipper as angel KiaraLindsay.jpg|Kiara Lindsay HamishMunro-CookSleeping.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook sleeping MadisonPage.jpg|Madison Page as angel HamishSmiling.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook JamesDay.jpg|James Day KeelinMacDonaldGivingaThumbsUp.jpg|Keelin giving a thumbs up BabyMurrayonChristmas.jpg|Baby Murray TheWigglesatTrackingStationStudios.jpg|The Wiggles after singing this song SantaClausatWigglePark.jpg|Santa at Wiggle Park SantaClausLaughing.jpg|Santa laughing Jeff,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Santa JeffandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggle Park GregandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Wiggle Park DorothyandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus WagsandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Santa'sBoots.jpg|Santa's boots MurraySinginghisChristmasSamba.jpg|''"Yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!"'' Murray'sChristmasSamba-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Murray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|"Murray's Christmas Samba" GregSingingMurray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|Greg singing SantaClausDancingtheSamba.jpg|Santa Claus dancing the samba MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Captain OLE!.jpg|''"OLE!"'' JimmyTheElf-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing Jimmy the Elf TheNorthPoleSnowglobe.jpg|CGI Anthony holding snow-globe of the North Pole Santa'sWorkshop.jpg|Santa's Workshop MurrayasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Murray JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AnthonyasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Anthony JeffSleepinginSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping CGIJeffandDorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|CGI Jeff and Dorothy the Dinosaur toy CGIAnthonyandMurrayasElves.jpg|CGI elves Anthony and Murray JimmyTheElfSinging.jpg|Jimmy singing JeffandJimmytheElf.jpg|Jeff and Jimmy JeffasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Jeff JeffandAnthonyasCGIElves.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as CGI elves CGIGregSingingJimmyTheElf.jpg|CGI Greg singing JimmyTheElf.jpg|"Jimmy The Elf" JimmySneezing.jpg|Jimmy sneezing Jeff,AnthonyandJimmy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Jimmy JimmyandtheOtherElves.jpg|Jimmy and the other elves PurpleHouse.jpg|A purple house sneezing its roof Cabin.jpg|A cabin house sneezing its roof Eskimo.jpg|An eskimo shouting "HEY!" Igloo.jpg|An igloo ThePenguinsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The penguins ThePenguinsLookingattheWorkshopWindow.jpg|The penguins looking at the workshop window GreginCGI.jpg|CGI Greg JimmyPlayingTennisRacketGuitar.jpg|Jimmy playing guitar tennis racket TheOtherWigglesasCGIElves.jpg|The Other Wiggles as CGI elves Curoo,Curoo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Curoo Curoo" MorganCrowley.jpg|Morgan Crowley AnthonyandMorgan.jpg|Anthony and Morgan MorganSpeakingIrish.jpg|Morgan speaking about the first Christmas in Irish TheWigglesandMorganCrowley.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan GregSingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Greg singing Curoo,Curoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MorganCrowleySingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Morgan singing Curoo,Curoo.jpg|"Curoo Curoo (The Carol Of The Birds)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare Field JosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Joseph Field TheNonrealisticWigglesandMorganCrowley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Morgan BabyJesusModel.jpg|A Baby Jesus model GregandMorganCrowleySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Greg and Morgan singing Curoo,Curoo2.jpg|Joseph, Mary and the shepherds ChristmasAroundTheWorld-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayWakingJeffUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' JeffWakingUpattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff waking up ChristmasAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Around the world!"'' ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|"Christmas Around the World" SantaClausattheNorthPole.jpg|Santa GregSingingChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing MurraySinging.jpg|Murray Italy.jpg|Italy AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing tin Whistle in Ireland JeffandWagsinArgentina.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Argentina GregandHenryinLondon.jpg|Greg and Henry in London MurrayandDorothyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in New York City WagsandTheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car AnthonyandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in the Big Red Car WiggleRainbowSpiral.jpg|Wiggle rainbow spiral WagsLovesToShakeShake-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Wags the Dog TheNonrealisticWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WagsEntering.jpg|Wags entering GregSingingWagsLovestoShakeShake.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsLovesToShakeShake.jpg|"Wags Love To Shake Shake" WagsandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandMorganCrowley.jpg|Greg and Morgan Crowley CaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole JingleBells-2000Prologue.jpg|Greg, Morgan Crowley and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMorganCrowley.jpg|Captain and Morgan MorganCrowleySingingJingleBells.jpg|Morgan singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingJingleBells.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JingleBells-2000.jpg|"Jingle Bells" GregSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|Greg singing AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|"Angels We Have Heard On High" ChelseaCranefield.jpg|Angel Chelsea TheMaleWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandMadisoninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Madison DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar HamishasanAngel.jpg|Hamish as an angel MurrayandGeorgiainYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Georgia GeorgiaasanAngel.jpg|Georgia as an angel JeffPlayingAccordioninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing accordion JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword ChristmasPolka-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Henry JeffandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy ChristmasPolka.jpg|"Christmas Polka" TheLandWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheMaleWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Santa SantaClausSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Santa singing HenryandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Santa Claus RebeccaKnox.jpg|Rebecca Knox NaomiWallace.jpg|Naomi Wallace DecorateTheTree-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar TheWigglesSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|The Wiggles singing DecorateTheTree.jpg|"Decorate The Tree" GregSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesDecoratingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles decorating Captain Feathersword a Christmas tree TheOtherWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordasaChristmasTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Christmas tree CaptainFeatherswordandtheDancers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the dancers BeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Ben EveryoneSingingDecoratetheTree.jpg|Everyone singing CaptainFeatherswordDancingasaChristmasTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing as a Christmas tree TheMaleWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainFallingDowninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down AScottishChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Erin and Jessica AScottishChristmas-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff, Dominic, Margaret and Maria MariaShattoivitsPlayingViolin.jpg|Maria playing the violin MargaretLindsayPlayingCello.jpg|Margaret playing the cello DomPlayingTrumpetinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing a Wiggly fanfare on trumpet AScottishChristmas-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff introducing "A Scottish Christmas" TheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra playing music DominicLindsayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet LaurenBaldacchine.jpg|Lauren NicholeRogers.jpg|Nichole AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AScottishChristmas.jpg|"A Scottish Christmas" JessicaFawcettinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jessica MargaretLindsay.jpg|Margaret playing cello ErinMoffat.jpg|Erin TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AlexandraRowley.jpg|Alexandra Rowley Kelly-RoseinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Kelly-Rose MariaShattovits.jpg|Maria playing violin ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph SarahHayes.jpg|Sarah EllenParker.jpg|Ellen ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword asks Santa Claus that can he tap dance TheLandWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue2.jpg|"ho ho ho" "If you like this tapping?" "Feel free to start clapping" "ho ho ho ho ho" ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothySingingComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|Dorothy singing ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|"Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You" DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca DorothyTapDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing CaptainFeatherswordTapDancing.jpg|Captain tap dancing TheWigglyDancersinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers SantaClausTapDancing.jpg|Santa Claus tap dancing DorothyandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyatWigglePark.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggle Park YuleBeWiggling-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Yule Be Wiggling" TheNonrealisticWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Santa SamMacFaddenandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sam and Georgia AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YuleBeWiggling-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar GregSingingYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy dancing JamesStevensonasanElf.jpg|Elf James JosephineandRebeccaPerez.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca JosephineinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Josephine KeelinMacDonaldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Keelin JamesShoulder.jpg|James JeffPlayingKeyboardinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard YuleBeWiggling.jpg|"Yule Be Wiggling" YuleBeWiggling-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue Murray'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Murray's name in the end credits Jeff'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name in the end credits Anthony'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in the end credits Greg'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the end credits YuleBeWiggling-EndCredits.jpg|End credits YuleBeWiggling-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton logo in the credits Behind the Scenes CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes video clip AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in Behind the Scenes clip HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in Behind the Scenes clip DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Santa in Behind the Scenes clip YuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip Promo Photos DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Henryin2000.jpg|Henry in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Dorothyin2000.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2000.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AScottishChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|A Scottish Christmas promo picture TheWigglesInSanta'sSleigh.png|The Wiggles inside Santa's sleigh. TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg YuleBeWiggling-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday2.jpg HenryandWagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.png DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture2.png Trivia *This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. *This was the last video to have the 6 star logo at the end. *This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. The pants have trim of the specificated color then on. *This is also the last video to have the flower logo at the end (from TV Series 2). *The song "Decorate the Tree" in the video is different from the album version. *During the Jimmy The Elf intro, if you look closely behind Murray you can see a toy Big Red Car. *In And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, the Wiggles sing their song in a studio while clips taking place around Christmas time that were edited together such as Behind-the-Scenes clips are shown. *Greg's daughter, Madison Page can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning and Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's son, Hamish Munro-Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Murray's mother, Jean Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Anthony's nieces and nephews can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Some people called it a sequel to Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, just like how Yummy Yummy was Wiggle Time's sequel. *"Angels We Have Heard On High" and the closing scene were likely filmed at the same time, due to all of the same people being in the same location. *Johann Sebastian Bach is mentioned in "Wags Loves to Shake Shake". *The song title animations for this video are similar to the animations on Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party. *The CGI animation for Jimmy The Elf is similar to the animation of Caveland. *This is the first holiday video released on DVD. *This video was never in a TV series. VHS and DVD Gallery YuleBeWiggling-DVD.jpg|DVD Cover YuleBeWiggling-Disc.jpg|Disc YuleBeWiggling-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover YuleBeWiggling-USDisc.jpg|US Disc YuleBeWiggling-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSSide.jpg|US VHS side cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSBack.jpg|US VHS Back cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSRe-release.jpg|US VHS re-release cover 85391170587_p0_v2_s260x420.JPG|Warner Bros re-release 510QN46541L.jpg|UK Cover DVD Menu Gallery YuleBeWiggling-DVDMenu.jpg|thumb|Main Menu YuleBeWiggling-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 YuleBeWiggling-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu YuleBeWiggling-ChristmasFairyMenu.jpg|The Christmas Fairy Menu YuleBeWiggling-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD Rom menu Narration Transcript No songs were featured, but each menu had either Paul Paddick or Greg Page give a narration at the beginning. Main menu: Paul Paddick: Take a pick at what you'd like to do: Watch Yule Be Wiggling, have a look at the Wiggly Extras, or turn on Subtitles for the hearing-impaired. Special Features menu: Greg Page: Choose the Wiggly Extras you would like to watch. Song Selection menu: Paul Paddick: Let's sing along with The Wiggles, Karaoke style! Choose your favorite song, or let's sing all of the songs! DVD-Rom info: Paul Paddick: If you insert the DVD disc into home or Windows-based computer fitted with a DVD drive, you can access more exciting Wiggles fun and games, including access to The Wiggles' website. Christmas Fairy Storybook Options: Greg Page: It's reading time! You can read with The Wiggles, or read by yourself. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Same Set Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs